


Babydoll

by falloutgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: Junmyeon's final Christmas gift for Sehun lies in a brown box, topped with a red bow, in the middle of their bed.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195
Collections: Haggly Holidays!





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/gifts).



> For my Haggly Holidays 2019 Exchange gift! I hope you like this sugar plum! Much love ❤️
> 
> Very lightly beta'd/proofread, any mistakes found in are my own. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~

Sehun eyes the gift carefully. It’s an unassuming brown box, perched on top of the comforter in the middle of the bed. It’s not even wrapped in anything, merely just a big red bow sitting on top. Junmyeon had said Sehun had  _ one more gift left  _ for Christmas, and Sehun, of course, had shuddered at whatever implication could lie in those words. Junmyeon’s nowhere to be found, possibly still at work, and Sehun has been staring at the gift on the bed for the better part of the last hour since he got home from classes, acting as if the gift itself would grow a set of eyes and stare right back. He’s paced back and forth a few times, wondering if he was  _ allowed  _ to open the present. He took a shower and thought about the gift the entire time the water spray hit his body, got close enough to read the Christmas label, to see the bow, but not enough to touch.

Sehun wonders if Junmyeon will reward him for being so  _ good. _

He closes the bedroom door once again, and resumes his spot on the couch, feet tucked under himself and phone in hand, milling away the time until Junmyeon will open the front door. It’s not that Sehun is afraid of his boyfriend, per se, it’s just that this Christmas is only their second one together, and the relationship still feels as fresh as it did in those early stages. Sehun’s just afraid of fucking it up beyond repair, especially considering Junmyeon’s older, and Sehun’s barely in his third year of college. He feels antsy all over, and anxious while he waits for Junmyeon’s arrival, the minute hand on the clock above the mantle place in Junmyeon’s chic and definitely  _ expensive  _ apartment a mocking background noise. Sehun heaves a sigh as he gets off the couch, and wanders to the kitchen, downing a few glasses of water to shake off the nerves. It’s just Junmyeon, right? It’s just  _ his  _ Junmyeon.

What could he have possibly gotten Sehun that’s got him acting all coy, and making Sehun’s skin heat up?

Sehun rinses the glass cup and places it in the dish rack, at the same time hearing the front door gently open. 

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon’s gentle voice comes through, “I’m home.”

“In the kitchen, hyung,” Sehun says, before wandering out to the living room. He greets Junmyeon with a big, warm, smile and a hug. Sehun loves the way Junmyeon has to stand on his tiptoes to swing his arm over Sehun’s shoulders, revels in the way that Junmyeon’s the perfect height for Sehun to press a kiss on his forehead.

“I missed you,” Sehun says.

“Did you open your present?” Junmyeon asks. He throws his scarf and book bag haphazardly across the couch, and Sehun rolls his eyes fondly.

“No, I wanted to wait for you.”

Junmyeon eyes him, an eyebrow raised up. He gives Sehun a small smirk, and he feels a shiver run down his spine. 

“Why don’t you go open the present, while I wash up, hmm? And maybe you can wear it and wait for me?” Junmyeon walks away with authority in his step, his bright, fire red hair making him daunting, while Sehun is left in the living room, scrambling to follow what Junmyeon’s so gently asked.

Sehun goes back to the bedroom, and hears the shower running in the bathroom. He still eyes the gift with trepidation, but after Junmyeon’s direction, he carefully unwraps the gift. Sehun takes the tissue paper out and throws it on the bed, revealing a soft, black clothing bag inside. Junmyeon did say to wear it, afterall.

Sehun unzips the bag and lets the clothes fall out on the bed. His eyes widen in surprise, before a dark red flush covers his cheeks. He picks up the material, soft to the touch, and runs it over his cheek.

Junmyeon’s bought him a soft pink babydoll lingerie, the pink lace fanning out at the sides, while the sheer fabric leaves little to the imagination. Sehun still hears the water running, and thinks he has all of a few minutes to decide how to do this.

Sehun gulps.  _ How did Junmyeon know? _ He quickly divests himself of his clothes, now carelessly tossing them around the room, before slipping the bra part of the babydoll set on. It fits just slightly snug across his chest, but the two little cups in the front hug his pecs very nicely. The loose fabric hangs from the middle of the chest and down his sides, just like a pink gown. Sehun finally looks at what his eyes have been avoiding. The matching pink panties. He holds them up and away from him, almost like he’s afraid that the underwear can read his mind, that it knows his secrets. He takes one deep breath, and decides,  _ fuck it _ . He kicks his underwear off and across the room, before pulling the panties up his body, letting the fabric snap against his thin hips. His cock is nestled against the band in the front, already showing interest against the sensation of new fabric against skin. Sehun gets on the bed and  _ assumes the position _ , face pressed down into the impossibly soft comforter of the bed, and ass on display.

He wonders what Junmyeon has in store.

And so he waits.

It seems like an hour has passed for Sehun, stuck in the same position, afraid to move. He didn’t bother to check the time, merely threw the clothes on before jumping on the bed, anticipating that Junmyeon would come out of the shower at any time. The water has long since turned off, however, Junmyeon is nowhere to be seen.

Sehun feels a slight ache in his neck, unable to move his head unless its just to change sides. The urge to move is something overwhelming, but a voice in his mind tells him to stay put, that whatever reward he can get at the end of this will be so entirely worth it.

“You’re so good,” a voice calls out softly, and Sehun resists the urge to turn towards Junmyeon, though he wants too.

“I’ve sat here for thirty minutes now, out of your sight, watching you keep still. Is it all for me?”

“Yes,” Sehun mutters out.

“Yes whom?”

“Yes, hyung.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “C’mon now Sehunnie, try that again. Yes,  _ whom _ ?”

Sehun sighs, feeling nervous. He takes a deep inhale, centering himself.

“Yes, daddy,” he says softly, voice an embarrassed whine, “it’s all for you.”

“That’s my good boy,” Junmyeon says, and his voice is right near Sehun’s ear, breath tickling his face. “C’mon, now, on your back, you’ll hurt your neck this way.” Sehun gently rolls onto his back, wincing against the pressure in his neck. He stretches his body out, long limbs touching the bed posts, before remembering just exactly what he’s wearing.

“I know I said ‘good boy’ but maybe that isn’t the case tonight,” Junmyeon murmurs, eyes roving over Sehun’s body hungrily. His fingers touch the loose fabric that’s pooled on the sides of Sehun’s torso, before his fingertips dance across Sehun’s abdomen, just barely grazing the skin.

“Maybe tonight,” Junmyeon continues, and Sehun gasps against Junmyeon’s touch, “maybe you can be my good  _ girl _ .”

Sehun lets out a low whine, face flushing, hands covering his face.

“Would you like that, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asks softly, “would you like to be my pretty girl? You look so good like this,” his finger runs under the band of the panties, before he lets it snap against Sehun’s skin. He outright moans, even though Sehun still keeps his face covered from embarrassment.

“Give me an answer,” Junmyeon says, and this time it is a command.

“Y-Yes,” Sehun answers, “Yes, Daddy. I want to.”

“You want to what?” Junmyeon smirks, and removes Sehun’s hands from covering his face. Sehun’s skin is flushed red, he imagines even his chest must be red, too.

“I… I wanna be your pretty girl,” Sehun admits, humiliated, “I wanna be Daddy’s pretty girl.”

“My good  _ girl _ ,” Junmyeon coos, palm resting against Sehun’s cheek.

“Color?”

“Green,” Sehun says, breathless, nuzzling into Junmyeon’s palm. It’s always amazing how Junmyeon can get him like this, before they’ve even really started.

“Daddy wants to see your panties,” Junmyeon says, running his hands down Sehun’s torso. He’s still sitting beside him on the bed, so close to covering Sehun’s body with his, and yet so far. 

Sehun moves his hands and pulls the gown of the babydoll back, showing the panties. His cock is already half hard and pressing against the front of the band, peeking out from the confines of the underwear.

“You’re just so big, baby,” Junmyeon says, fingers touching the head of Sehun’s cock, “too big for the panties.”

Sehun feels himself flush in embarrassment, suddenly overcome with an urge to cover himself up under the heat of Junmyeon’s hungry gaze. 

“Now, now,” Junmyeon says, and he reaches into the nightstand for a bottle of lube. He places himself between Sehun’s spread thighs, fingers grazing over Sehun’s body, pinching his nipples. Sehun moans in response, as Junmyeon rolls his left nipple between his thick fingers. “You’re so sensitive to my touch,” Junmyeon praises, “always so responsive.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sehun says, arching his chest to chase after Junmyeon’s hands, wanting to feel them on his skin again. 

“Nuh uh,” Junmyeon scolds, “keep still.” 

Sehun throws himself back against the bedsheets, keeping his body stock still. Junmyeon picks up the bottle of lube, and pours a generous amount in his hands. He motions for Sehun to lift his hips up, and slides a pillow underneath. Sehun spreads his legs open automatically, watching the near feral way Junmyeon looks at him in lingerie. 

It sends a thrill through him unlike any other.

Junmyeon pushes the panties to the side and presses one finger in gently, slowly working into Sehun. “Your pussy is so tight, baby girl,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun throws a hand over his head, covering his eyes in shame.

“No, no, let Daddy see you,” Junmyeon chides. Sehun takes the hand off his face and looks at Junmyeon, keeping eye contact. Junmyeon’s finger inside him starts to pick up speed, and soon Sehun feels a second finger pushing in alongside the first. 

“You’re so tight, it’s like you’re still a virgin,” Junmyeon groans, “every time I stretch you open, every time I fuck you, it’s like I’m fucking a virgin’s tight little pussy.”

“F-Fuck, Daddy,” Sehun shouts, rocking down onto Junmyeon’s fingers, mind wandering under the weight of Junmyeon’s filthy words. He adds a third finger in now, and Sehun feels himself start to sweat, the stretch just on  _ this side  _ of painful. Junmyeon’s fingers might be short but they are much thicker than Sehun’s, stretching him wider than when he fingers himself. 

“Hmm, baby girl when I get my cock in you,” Junmyeon groans, hands moving faster, fingers curling upwards. “You’re just so hot like this—you don’t even realize how hot you are. Look at you, all dressed up and pretty in your pink panties. All for  _ me _ .  _ All for me _ ,” Junmyeon’s fingers focus on Sehun’s prostate, rubbing against it in a steady and vigorous motion. Sehun looks down and he can see his own hard cock, leaking precum everywhere, and has a moment to be sad that the underwear will most likely be ruined, before Junmyeon curls his fingers once again  _ just so,  _ but with so much more force, that Sehun feels his back bow completely off the bed.

“F-Fuck!” he shouts, and reaches for his cock before Junmyeon slaps his hand away. 

“Cum on my fingers,” Junmyeon says, adding a fourth, the stretch burning, but feeling so impossibly good. “Cum just like this my beautiful girl.” 

Sehun can see how fixated Junmyeon’s eyes are darting back and forth between Sehun’s face and his hole, mind totally focussed on fingering Sehun to within an inch of his life. Junmyeon has yet to relent the pressure against Sehun’s prostate, pressing against it harder and harder, leaving Sehun gasping as he feels sweat start to drip down the back of his neck. He sees Junmyeon’s hard cock between them, and wants it inside his body so badly. He didn’t even notice Junmyeon was naked, too focussed on his own sensations, and the idea that Junmyeon’s fully naked whilst Sehun is dressed in lingerie, sends a sharp thrill of desire up and down his spine.

“F-Fuck me, please, please,” Sehun begs, unable to take it anymore. “Please, please, fuck me, Jun—Daddy. Please, Daddy.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at him, obviously noting the slight mistake, but Sehun counts his lucky stars that Junmyeon doesn’t stop his movements, but merely keeps pressing on faster and faster. Junmyeon must be just as riled up as he is, Sehun realizes, that the lingerie is making him lose his cool the same way Sehun is.

It makes him feel good, to know that something so simple can make Junmyeon lose that tightly locked in composure he treasures so much. Sehun has an inkling of a thought to mess with Junmyeon, before a particularly hard thrust of Junmyeon’s fingers has him going cross eyed in pleasure.  _ Next time,  _ he thinks,  _ next time _ .

“I’ll still fuck you baby girl, don’t worry,” Junmyeon says, “but let me see you cum. Let Daddy see your beautiful face.”

Junmyeon keeps his fingers pressed up against Sehun’s prostate, all four of them stuffed inside him and pressing against his bundle of nerves relentlessly.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Sehun repeats, a mantra, his legs start shaking against the bed, abdomen muscles tightening. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” he babbles, incoherent.

Junmyeon smirks at Sehun’s face, locking eyes with him. “Cum for me baby,” he murmurs, “let me feel that tight cunt squeeze around my fingers the same way you’ll squeeze my cock.”

The words hit Sehun like a bolt of lightning and he cums hard all over his stomach, untouched. He heaves, eyes shut tightly, trying to recenter himself and his body. He feels Junmyeon remove his fingers and whines at the loss, until it’s quickly replaced by the fat head of Junmyeon’s cock shoving inside him swiftly.

“Yes, baby,” Junmyeon says, “your pussy’s so good around me, your pussy’s so tight,” he starts thrusting in earnest, barely giving Sehun a moment’s reprieve. He still feels dizzy from the effects of his orgasm, body ultra-sensitive under Junmyeon’s ministrations. Sehun cries out, loudly, feels tears prick the corners of his eyes as he’s awash with a mix of the best type of pleasure-pain.

“Color?” Junmyeon asks.

“G-Green,” Sehun grits out, throwing his legs up on Junmyeon’s shoulders as best he can, despite still in the panties. “Please don’t stop fucking me.”

“Never, baby girl,” Junmyeon says, kissing Sehun’s nose, before he continues thrusting in and out, mouth running a mile a minute on filth, pushing Sehun against his limits. He feels overwhelmed, he feels too much and not enough. He feels like he’s being burned from the inside out, feels like his skin is pulled taut, feels like-like—

Junmyeon is consuming him, whole. Every thrust is a punch in the gut, a graze against his prostate, and Sehun feels drunk on the way that Junmyeon makes him feel. It’s never just the sex, for him. It’s the way Junmyeon’s pushing the hair out of Sehun’s face so he can stare into his eyes, presses soft kisses against his cheekbones as he fucks into him without mercy. It’s the way that Junmyeon’s voice remains gentle, goading, even when he’s saying some of the filthiest things Sehun’s ever heard.

He’s never felt more alive, under Junmyeon touch, willing to just let his legs be spread open wide, to be nothing more than just a place for Junmyeon to find pleasure in. Sehun feels warm inside, and uses one of his hands to touch gently against Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Fuck,” he says, “I love you, Daddy.”

Junmyeon’s hips falter for a minute, before his pace returns to normal. He touches Sehun’s hand that’s on his cheek, meeting Sehun’s heavy gaze.

“Your cunt is the best for me,” Junmyeon murmurs, “it’s the only cunt I ever wanna be in, baby. Did you know that? No other pussy’s made for me, just yours. And maybe I’ll make this pussy mine for the rest of your life.”

Sehun feels tears drip at the corner of his eyes, like Junmyeon’s fucking the air right out of his lungs. 

“Do yo— _ ugh _ —you mean that?” Sehun asks, tearing up from the physical and emotional feelings Junmyeon’s putting him through.

“Course I do, baby, anything for my favorite girl,” Junmyeon presses a kiss to Sehun’s mouth, shoving his tongue inside. He keeps thrusting his cock inside Sehun, matching pace with his tongue in Sehun’s mouth, and Sehun lies back, let’s Junmyeon own him. Keeps letting Junmyeon consume him. 

“Let me cum inside you, baby,” Junmyeon says against Sehun’s cheek, “let Daddy fill your womb up, come on let me put a baby in you.”

Sehun moans so loudly at that, so impossibly turned on. His cock jumps between them, and Junmyeon takes the opportunity to grab it in his hands, jacking Sehun off to his second orgasm as he closes in on his first. 

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Junmyeon says, his hips faltering, “you’d let Daddy do anything to you.”

“Yes!” Sehun cries out, still tender to the touch even as Junmyeon works his cock faster and faster, “Daddy can do anything, D-Daddy can do whatever he wants, pl-please, Daddy.”

Sehun hears Junmyeon’s loud, choked off groan, before feeling the warm cum fill up his insides. Junmyeon falls forward, bracing himself with one arm above Sehun, taking a nipple into his mouth as he keeps jerking off Sehun’s cock.

“Again, baby, again,” Junmyeon prods, fingers tightening around the head, and that’s all it takes for Sehun to come all over his belly, coating Junmyeon’s fingers and the edges of the babydoll in his cum.

Sehun breathes hard through his mouth, trying to catch his breath, before he feels warm hands at his sides, and on the back, slowly taking off the bra, and slipping the panties off his legs. Sehun wants to argue, but he’s just so exhausted. He feels a wetness near his hole, and turns around to see Junmyeon with a bag of baby wipes in his hand, carefully cleaning Sehun up. 

“Next time,” Junmyeon says, through a yawn, “I’ll eat my cum out of you.”

Sehun’s dick twitches in faint interest, before he snorts. “Junmyeon, please, I need a rest.”

“I said next time, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon replies, innocently. He gently slaps the swell of Sehun’s butt, letting his fingers trace against the outline. Sehun moans softly, always so attuned to the way Junmyeon’s hands feel against his body.

He lets out a soft yawn shortly after, feeling a bone deep ache in his body. He needs a nap first, he’ll shower later.

Junmyeon wraps his arms around Sehun’s body, and at any other time, Sehun would playfully push him away, but right now he just wants to be surrounded by Junmyeon’s warmth. He turns towards Junmyeon, to face him, and rubs their noses against each other. Sehun feels content, here, in Junmyeon’s arms. Feels like there’s no other place he’d rather be. 

“I love you, Junmyeon,” Sehun says softly, “Merry Christmas.”

Junmyeon chuckles softly. “I love you too, Sehunnie, thank you for playing along with this for me. I know I won’t ever spring things up on you like this but… I thought you’d like it.”

“I enjoyed it so much,” Sehun gushes.

This was the best gift you could give me, aside from being yourself, of course,” Junmyeon cups Sehun’s face, pressing a light kiss to his mouth.

“Can we—maybe we can do this again?” Sehun asks, shyly.

“Anytime,” Junmyeon says, pulling Sehun close to his body, so he can rest his head against Sehun’s chest, “and as many times as you want.”

The thought makes Sehun smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> <3


End file.
